


Lifeline's Battle Report 01

by Lastly



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Battle Royale - Freeform, Battle report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Lifeline recounts a particularly intense match of the Apex Games.





	Lifeline's Battle Report 01

_Competitor Name: Ajay "Lifeline" Che_  
_Squad Mates: Alexander "Caustic" Nox, MRVN a.k.a. Pathfinder_  
_Apex Games Match ID: #492-17A_

"I say we drop here." I point near the center of the map at a cluster of buildings along the river just outside of The Bunker. "Get what we can there, then catch anyone coming out of Bunker."

"Affirmative, friend!" Pathfinder is on board with the plan. Caustic grunts and nods. 

We jump out of the drop ship with Pathfinder leading the way, swooping us down to gain speed so we can get our boots on the ground faster. I split off at the last moment and land on the ridge overlooking the rest of the buildings and rush into one of the houses. I see Caustic and Pathfinder both go into one of the larger buildings by the edge of the water. Just as I throw the doors into my building open, I see that another squad had the same idea as us. Luckily, they seem to be dropping down in the southern end of this cluster of buildings so we'll have a few moments before we engage them.

A helmet, armor, and some syringes. Thank god there's a Triple Take in the next room. It's not my first choice of weapon but from my vantage point up here it's might be my best option.

"I'm taking fire!" Pathfinder's cheerful voice comes in over our comms. He and Caustic have pushed southward along the river towards the enemy squad. I kick open the other door and take cover behind the small wooden wall along the walkway outside my building. I peek up over the edge and start spotting for my allies.

"One behind the rock! And another behind that building!" The enemies are focused on my teammates which opens them up perfectly for me to take shots at them. I have to be somewhat conservative since my Triple Take only has enough Energy for twenty shots but I make them count. Pathfinder and I drop one of them quickly and I move my focus to support Caustic's assault on the small hut while our robotic friend recharges his shields. Caustic chases his target inside the hut. I try to get a shot in through the window but they're both quickly out of view but a few moments later the old man spits out the confirmation of a kill between coughs.

"I am down!" I don't know how that robot manages to maintain such a cheery disposition but it certainly grabs my attention. Apparently their third had snuck along the bottom of the ridge, right in my blind spot, and flanked Pathfinder while he was looking the other way. He was able to put up some fight before he went down though, because I'm able to clean up the target with a single shot. Caustic stays hidden in the hut to recharge his own shields while I drop down and get Pathfinder back on his feet. To my surprise, there's someone else down right next to him. 

"Where did you come from!?" I explain just before finishing them off. The squad we fought was eliminated so this person must've strayed too far from their own squad and Pathfinder managed to clean them up. Once I get Pathfinder back up I drop D.O.C. for him and dash off to try and find a new weapon; my Triple Take is almost out of Energy and new cells for it aren't exactly common. I manage to search through one building (to disappointing results) before Caustic calls out enemies coming out of Bunker. We were expecting this but the first skirmish threw off our preparation.

The hut that Caustic had been in is now blocking my line of sight towards the Bunker door so I do my best to re-position somewhere. Barks from Caustic and Pathfinder fill our comms as they do their best to fend off our new friends. Caustic is the first to go down, followed quickly by one of the enemies. Pathfinder does his best to clean up the second target but he goes down before he can finish the job. I swear under my breath as I realize my error in moving away to search earlier. Caustic is able to tell me where the last enemy is so I slide into the open and scope in and start taking shots. My hands are shaking and I only score two hits - not enough to drop the target. She blasts a shotgun at me but her shots mostly go wide, only a few pellets grazing my shields. She must be out of shells because she tosses the EVA-8 aside and rushes at me, hands clenched into fists. I backpedal while I try to line up another shot and pull the trigger just as I trip over a ledge and fall on my ass. Luckily, the shot connected and eliminated the squad. I dash over towards my downed comrades and count the bodies. Only two came out of the bunker? The fourth stray from the first fight must have been their third.

"Don't worry, I've got ya." I pick up Pathfinder first and then get Caustic back on his feet. I toss D.O.C. down again, letting him get to work healing everyone up. I check the Energy readout on my Triple Take and it says I've only got two shots remaining. I pull a Hemlock off one of the bodies but don't find any extra ammunition for it. Hopefully the twenty rounds in it will be enough to hold me over until I find something else. 

I dash back through the various huts along the river, searching for anything. I trade out my nearly-spent Triple Take for a G7 Scout and find another box of Heavy rounds for the Hemlock.

"Good job so far. I have collected some very enlightening data." Caustic mutters over comms as we each fan out and search the remaining buildings. I make my way to the southern-most hut and check my map to see where we need to head next but before I can make much of an assessment bullets start whizzing past me. I close my map and dive into the hut and slam the door shut.

"I'm under fire! They're to the south, coming up the river!" I should into my comms. Luckily, my teammates were nearby and are quickly able to start returning fire. Together, we start pushing back: Pathfinder engages one target in the knee-deep water of the river while Caustic and I push up along the western shore that rises far above the water. I pause for a moment when I realize that I'm almost directly above Pathfinder's target. I pull the Scout off my shoulder and am able to fire down directly onto the target. They seem confused about where the bullets are coming from and run out of their cover in a panic which allows Pathfinder to finish them off. I turn my attention back to the south along this path and start to catch up to Caustic.

"One down! One more right here!" Caustic coughs out just a moment before being taken down himself. The final enemy finishes him off just as I line up my sights on her. She quickly turns her attention to me and we trade shots - my Hemlock against her Spitfire - before I make a dive for a rock to take cover but lose my footing and slip off the ridge, falling down to the river. I move behind the rock in the river where Pathfinder's target had just been and hope that she didn't see my fall.

"I can see the enemy!" I hear Pathfinder start taking a few shots at her. I'm in no position to provide supporting fire so I do the next best thing: reach into my bag and start chucking grenades up to the cliff where the target is. Two explosions followed by nearly a full magazine of gunfire are followed by Pathfinder's cheerful chirping.

"Squad eliminated! Good throws!" Apparently my mini-bombardment flushed her out of cover and allowed Pathfinder to clean her up. "I require repairs!" I don't know how D.O.C. does it but he's able to help repair Pathfinder as if he were flesh and blood like anyone else. I grab Caustic's banner and check my map for the nearest drop-in point. Luckily, there's one not too far to the West from us.

"You stay and heal up, I'll run ahead. Hopefully we're in the clear." Pathfinder beeps at me to confirm the plan and I run off towards the caves. I use a syringe and some shield cells while I move, just in case we run into anyone else. The circle is moving in soon so it's important that we make this play as quickly as possible.

When I get to the drop-in point I pause to check the surroundings. The equipment cases around it are still closed and the cases throughout the caves were still sealed as well so we're probably in the clear. It doesn't stop me from worrying about enemies though as my heart rate shoots up while I transfer Caustic's banner and call him back into action. The drop ship swoops in and Caustic's boots hit the ground once more and we make our way back through the caves and meet up with Pathfinder.

"We have just enough time, let's go check that squad and get Caustic some gear and then we'll move north along the river. Sound good?" They both agree with my plan and we head back to the river. I call in a care package on the way but whoever packs those things must be feeling cruel today because it's only got some syringes, shield cells, and a scope. I let out a sigh as I pack them all into my bag.

"Alright, I am re-acquired my implements. It is time to continue the experiments." I roll my eyes at Caustic, barely suppressing the urge to tell him he sounds like a comic book villain.

"Let's just stick to the river. Head north to this compound on the hill. From there we can watch Cascades for anyone and then move from there." I place a marker on the map and my teammates confirm the plan. We start moving back up the way we originally came from and then carefully start moving up the dirt road that leads to the elevated compound. The doors are shut and the equipment cases are still closed so we feel safe as we move in and check it all our self. 

"No movement and the doors are all buttoned up. I think we're in the clear." I say as I use my Scout to sweep across the scattered buildings of Cascades. "Oh, and it looks like we've got a care package as well. Unopened."

We make our way around the western edge of Cascades, staying on our toes just in case my scouting had been insufficient, eventually making our way to the care package. We crack it open and - oh ho ho, look at this, a nice shiny Kraber for me. I pause for a moment as I check my Hemlock - it's only got sixty rounds left so hopefully that will be enough since the Kraber will have barely any shots - but I can't pass up the chance to use such a monster of a gun. So long, Scout.

The circles are slowly herding us towards Slum Lakes and so we continue to follow the river, passing under the massive stone arch that stretches over the northernmost part of the river. We slow down as we get closer to the circle. There's only three squads left and we don't want to get caught out in the field in front of us.

"Hang on, let's check the buildings above us." I whisper into the comms and gesture to the two buildings stuck to the side of the stone arch overhead. We sneak up out of the water and along the rock wall to the ramp that takes us up to the buildings. We quickly sweep them and find that they've been completely undisturbed.

"Let's just wait here. We're in the circle so we've got time. Take cover and keep an eye out." The three of us settle into place, doing our best to stay hidden but also keep watch over the area ahead of us. The waiting is excruciating but eventually I spot some movement coming out of The Pit.

"I see one - barely." I quickly lose them behind the trees and rocks but they're followed up by their two squad mates. I check the map and point out the small compound on the other side of the rocks to our west. "They've probably gone there." Shortly after that though, we hear gunfire coming from back the way we came. We all look at each other, exchanging glances, silently saying that if we had moved just a bit slower then we'd probably be caught up in that. The gunfire dies down soon after. Now that we know about where the final group is, we keep our eyes on the trail leading from Cascades into the circle and sure enough a squad trots along, keeping to the stone wall.

"Hold fire. We know the positions of the test subjects, the advantage is ours." Caustic whispers. Pathfinder and I nod in agreement. We watch as the squad make their way from cover point to cover point and just so happens that they disappear around the rock wall just the same as the first group did.

"Once they engage the other squad, we'll move in and clean up what's left over." said Caustic. We all get ready to move as we wait for the gunfire to start. It takes longer than expected but as soon as the first shots ring out, Pathfinder shoots a zip line in place and we all hop on and glide along to the northern side of the rock outcropping. We stay close to the rocks as we keep an eye on the small compound south of us. There's a single window on the side of the building that we watch as we listen to the gunfire trade back and forth. One enemy runs across it, then someone else runs back the other way. 

"Get ready." Pathfinder's tone became more serious now (although it seems it's hard for the robot to not be at least a little bit cheerful at all times). Once the announcer calls out that we're down to the final two squads, we start charging in.

" _Grenades!_ " Caustic calls out, signalling us to all let loose anything we can throw into the single window. Explosions, trails of thermite, and shock waves shake the small hallway and flush two of the enemies out one of the doors facing us. Caustic and Pathfinder make quick work of one of the targets but the second slips back inside before they can finish him off. I leap through the window, Hemlock in hand and catch the second target as they come back inside. I turn around, searching frantically for the final enemy and see him running away from me, trying to escape out the door at the end of the hall. I raise my Hemlock but it only clicks at me, telling me it's hungry for ammunition. I toss it aside and pull the Kraber off my back and quickly line up the shot and blow the final target away. As soon as the final body hit the ground, the announcer came on to inform us of our victory.

"Nice shot." Caustic says as he claps me on the shoulder.

"We have done well!" exclaims Pathfinder, his tone back to unbridled happiness.

The circle dissipates and a drop ship comes and picks us up to take us back home as newly crowned champions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an actual match I had and I felt inspired to try and write it up in a battle report-style fic. Hope y'all like it!


End file.
